Eminem
Genres: Hardcore rap, Midwest rap, Horrorcore, Rap rock, Comedy rap, Gangsta rap ]] Origin: Detroit, Michigan Began Career: '''1996 '''Aliases: Slim Shady, Eminem, Marshall Mathers, M&M Associated acts: D12 Outsidaz Related artists: Bizarre, Proof, Kid Rock Status: Active Eminem is a rapper from Detroit, Michigan. He is arguably the most commericially successful Horrorcore artist of all time, though the most of the songs in his career are not Horrorcore. He was a prolific battle-rapper in the mid 90s and developed a Horrorcore edge in his lyrics after the critical and financial failure that was his first LP: “Infinite”. He was also highly controversial in the underground scene, primarily due to a highly publicized feud with fellow Detroit rap act Insane Clown Posse and New York rappers Cage & Everlast. Eminem's songs are usually either hardcore rap, comedy rap, horrorcore, or Midwest rap, though he has collaborated with other artists in songs that could be considered gangsta rap and most notably “Pop”, in recent years. Eminem is an inactive member of Detroit rap group D12 who also began seeing succes in their careers as they developed Horrorcore based content in the underground scene. As of 2017, Eminem is virtually non-Horrorcore. Status as a horrorcore artist Eminem has made several albums that can be considered Horrorcore, most notably The Slim Shady EP in 1997, The Slim Shady LP in 1999, The Marshall Mathers LP in 2000, D12’s Devil’s Night in 2001, and Relapse in 2009. Several of his albums during that time period were not Horrorcore. However, Eminem started to move away from the Horrorcore sound beginning with his 2010 album, Recovery. In 2011, he signed the rap supergroup Slaughterhouse helmed by long-time friend, Bad Meets Evil member, and fellow Detroit rapper Royce Da 5’9, as well as the then Semi-Horrorcore Southern-Alabama rapper Yelawolf to Shady Records. The 2013 Marshall Mathers LP 2 - though very contemporary, contained 2 tracks with very Horrorcore-like themes. Bad Guy a long awaited sequel to the 2000 mega-hit Stan & Evil Twin a track where Eminem elaborates on his now bottled up psychotic alter-ego that dominated his previous albums: “Slim Shady”. As of late he made an appearance with a Horrorcore A Capella on Detroit rap group D12’s 2015 Devil’s Night Mixtape which released the night before Halloween. He also collaborated with fellow Midwesterner and Horrorcore rapper Tech N9ne on a track in Tech’s 2015 Special Effects album. In December 2017 Eminem released his 9th studio album “Revival” to mixed/average reviews. Though very similar to Recovery in it’s content, it contained one track; “Framed”, in which Eminem revisits the Slim Shady persona, using a lyrical style similar to Relapse without the use of an accent, and production similar to The Slim Shady LP. Eminem finally returned to his Horrorcore roots in Framed, after a long awaited deviation from the style in his career. Discography Studio albums Infinite (1996) The Slim Shady LP (1999) The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) The Eminem Show (2002) Encore (2004) Relapse (2009) Recovery (2010) The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (2013) Revival (2017) Kamikaze (2018) Extended plays The Slim Shady EP (1997) Straight From the Lab (2003) Relapse: Refill (2009) Compilation albums 8 Mile (2002) Curtain Call: The Hits (2005) Eminem Presents: The Re-up (2006) “Shady XV” (2014) Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Artists from Detroit Category:Pop Artists